Dominican Republic (Dominican)
The Dominican Republic (Dominican) was founded the 31st of October 2019, by the Leader Pierronus21, and is located in the eastern half of a island called Hispaniola. The capital of this nation is St.Domingo. The nation is a colony of New_Spain, and is currently allied with Dame-Marie, a nation located on the same island. History Pre-Republic of Dominica Pierronus21 used to own a nation in the west of the island called Hispaniola, he then resold his nation "Hispaniola" with capital town "Haiti" to applepi_ for 500g. Applepi_ renamed Hispaniola to "Dame-Marie" and Haiti to "Eversince". 32Pierronus worked to get to 2 000G, and created the nation "Dominican" on 31st October 2019 with capital town "St.Domingo" because the island is divided in 2 parts : Haiti and the Dominican Republic, and for nobody to take Dominican before 32Pierronus. And that's how this nation was created. Pierronus21 started claiming his chunks, and he realised that the town Rico_Extended (the mayor is Uxylon) was claiming the extreme left of Hispaniola island. East Indies Crisis On the 1st November 2019, the East Indies Crisis began after Uxylon and Pierronus21 failed to make any agreements on borders in Hispaniola. After the talks failed Uxylon said he will keep claiming. Pierronus21 talked with xPadpai (the king of New Spain) and he said he will try to convince Uxylon to unclaim chunks. Uxylon didn't want to hear anything and continued to claim. Pierronus21 talked to a mod, to prevent claim blocking, and he said our claims can be seperated by 2 chunks, this is what he did & Pierronus21 did. Pierronus21 invited Uxylon, xPadpai and a moderator to a group conversation, and he started talking about that, then xPadpai added 2 other mods, and Uxylon left the group conversation. Pierronus21 tried to convince Uxylon to comeback to the group conversation, but instead he was harassing Pierronus21, and from this time, nobody ever heard him. Urbanisation of Hispaniola. A player, ciel0beats, sold his nation and came to St.Domingo, he helped for the buildings, and decorations. Government The Governement Drghost45, Cr_eeper and fanmets are managing the recruitement The nation works with equivalent trades, Pierronus21 is managing everything that are coming out and in the island. Pierronus21 is the chief of foreign affairs, between multiple nations. So Pierronus21 is talking to other nations for peaceful relationships, and for no war with the nation. For example:Dame-marie. Military The Dominican Republic opened the Dominican Army recruitement the 28 of November 2019. The persons the Dominican Army involves are : The Dominican Army will only ally to fight for their allies, and fight for their own. They are not gonna start a war, Pierronus21 wants Dominican to be a peaceful nation, but if a nation declares war on the Dominican Republic, or on other allies and trusted nation, the Dominican Republic will be ready to fight whoever our enemies are. The nation isn't anymore in war with a town next to St.Domingo, called Rico_Extended, and the mayor is Uxylon, Pierronus21 and the nation are in war because he claimed the extreme left of the island. Buildings The building style is St.Domingo is Tropical, and Spruce Wood buildings, to build a house, Spruce Wood, Stairs, Slabs and Planks are required, Polished Granite and Andesite, Quartz, Leaves & Vines, make some Grass around the building, use Lamps for the night, and fences of any type. The building should not be TOO big, they need to be pretty, and not 100 blocks high (except for players who asks to make a mansion) Notable People DarkAngel7872 is the first player who joined Pierronus21's town, he directly learned commands to begin, but Pierronus21 didn't see him connected again. ciel0beats was the Councillor, Builder, Tax-exempt, and Recruiter role and for nation role, he was Chancellor. He managed to create a flag for the Nation, and made some little nice changes to the town. National Subdivisions The town of Enriquillo was founded on the 7st of October 2019, by BatmanFredin, and was a town of New Spain. The town joined Rep.Dominican the 1st of November 2019. The town of Cabrera was founded on the 26st of November 2019, by K_arl, and is a town of Dominican. The town joined Dominican the 26st of November 2019. The town of Barahona was founded on the 27st of November 2019, by typicalkarol, and is a town of Dominican. The town joined Dominican the 27st of November 2019. The town of Puerto_Rico was founded on the 12st of October 2019, by Uxylon, and was a town of New Spain. The town join Dominican the 27st of November 2019 NOTE THAT CIEL0BEATS IS NOT ANYMORE IN St.Domingo... NOTE THAT WE AREN'T IN WAR WITH UXYLON ANYMORE Category:Nations